I love you, I love you too
by vanillalatte86
Summary: One-shot. I own nothing! Chuck and Blair are married and constantly fighting. Will they have the strength to make it through their biggest fight yet? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

There is a poll on my profile, please take it. Also, I am looking for a beta or two. Let me know if you are interested.

For those of you that are reading Married at 23, I updated it!

This just came to me out of nowhere. This is a Chair story, but Blair is the main character. Enjoy and forgive any typos!

* * *

"Chuck? Why do you have to leave?" Blair scolded and crossed her arms.

"Because I have business in Japan. You know that! You know how important it is for me to be successful! I want to be as good as my father or even better!" Chuck shouted. He continued to pack his bags for his business trip to Japan. He as opening a hotel in Tokyo and hoping to score some new Japanese business partners.

"So your business is more important than me, _your wife_? You knew my mother's birthday was this weekend. How is it going to look if I show up to, yet again, another party without you? What am I going to tell my mom? What is she going to say to me?" Blair stomped her foot.

"How about you tell her... if she wants her to daughter to continue living in the priciest neighborhood in Manhattan, she shouldn't worry about it. If she wants her daughter to be able to get all the couture she wants, she shouldn't worry about it. If she wants her daughter to continue to be on the A list, she shouldn't worry about it!" Chuck argued and finished zipping his bag.

"I think your billion dollar inheritance is enough to make ends meet, Chuck!" Blair threw herself on their bed and covered her face with her hands. "What happened to us, Chuck? We used to not be able to get enough of each other; but now, you are always gone. We are always fighting."

"I want us to be together, Baby. I do. I will never be able to get enough of you," Chuck stated. He lied down on his bed, beside his wife. He cuddled her from behind. "Pack your bags and come with me. You can go shopping and relax in the hotel when I am in meetings. At night, we'll be together."

"I can't miss my mother's birthday, Chuck. She will never forgive me," Blair stated.

"How many times has she missed your birthday?" Chuck asked with a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"I know, but I still can't miss her birthday. Can't you reschedule your meeting from Saturday to Monday. You can come to the party with me, and then I can go to Japan with you," Blair suggested hopefully. She turned her body to face Chuck on the bed.

"That sounds great, but I cannot reschedule my meeting," Chuck said.

"Why not?" Blair huffed and turned back over.

"Gee, I don't know, because I want to make my deal go through," Chuck sneered. "If I reschedule, the partners that I am looking at will make the deal with someone else. I can't let that happen."

"Oh, of course, the deal. The hotel. The partners. You have time for everyone except me, right?" Blair pushed her husband off of her and got out of bed. She walked over to the window to look at the Manhattan skyline.

"Its not like that Blair. I love you. The business deals that I am making now are for our future," Chuck stated.

"What is good for our future is for you to spend time with me, nurture our relationship. Maybe we can make a baby," Blair started to smile but stopped when she heard Chuck scoff.

"Here we go with the damn kids talk again. We will have children, just not right now!" Chuck insisted.

"That is what you said three years ago, two years ago, and last year. I want kids NOW! I want to at least try. You know we haven't had sex in three weeks," Blair pointed out.

"Well, I can't trust you to stay on the pill or not poke holes in my condoms!" Chuck shouted and threw his hands in the air. "I have a plane to catch, Blair, I don't have time for this."

"You never have time for me anymore," Blair said under her breath, but Chuck heard it.

"You are such a spoiled brat," Chuck scoffed. He grabbed his suit case and stomped out of their penthouse.

Blair just stood quietly as silent tears can down her cheeks.

xoxoxoxo

The next night Blair found herself alone at her mother's party. She walked in and was given the third degree.

"Well, where is he?" Eleanor asked. When she saw her daughter come in without Chuck.

"Business trip," Blair said almost silently.

"Another business trip? Where has he gone to this time?" Eleanor questioned and rolled her eyes.

"Japan," Blair sighed.

"Japan. Are you sure he is doing business or is he doing hookers?" Eleanor huffed.

"He is on a business trip, Mother. That is what he told me and I believe him. He is working hard for both of us," Blair told her mother.

"Very well, Dear. Get yourself a drink and enjoy the party.

Blair did just that. She got a class of champagne from caterers and walked around to mingle with everyone.

After about an hour Blair went outside on the balcony of her mother's penthouse. She sipped her new glass of wine and stared out into the city. She pulled her phone from her hand bag and looked at it. She had no missed calls or text messages. Chuck had been gone for nearly 24 hours and he still had not called her or sent her a text.

"Figures," Blair mumbled to herself. Of course he did not call to tell her that he landed or got to his hotel alright. Of course he did not text the words "I'm sorry," after he called her a spoiled brat. Of course not!

"I am not about to call him. If he does not call soon, he is sleeping on the couch for a month," Blair whispered in agitation to herself.

"Excuse me, Miss. Were you talking to someone?" a male voice asked.

Blair turned around and saw handsome man that was 5 or 6 years older than she was. He had light brown hair and soft green eyes.

"Yes," Blair smirked. "I was indeed talking to my conscience."

"I see, well carry on then," The man laughed.

"Are you a friend of Eleanor Waldorf?" Blair asked. Okay, so she shouldn't be doing this. She should not be flirting with some extremely good looking guy that is not her husband. She wasn't flirting, she told herself. She was being social.

"Yes, I was one of her models this season. How do you know her?" The man asked.

"I'm her daughter, Blair Bass," She told him.

"Very nice to meet you, Blair Bass. I'm Dylan Roberts," He held out his hand and Blair shook it.

"Dylan. Like Bob Dylan?" Blair joked and sipped her champagne.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. It's funny you should say that. My mother actually wanted to name me Robert after Bob Dylan. Then my name would be Robert Roberts. So she decided on Dylan instead," He joked back.

Blair laughed with him.

"Are you here with anyone or did you come alone?" Blair questioned.

"I flew solo tonight, and you?" Dylan asked.

"I did too. My...um...hus-husband is out of town," Blair said. She looked down slightly. Why did she have to go and mention Chuck that son of a bitch that deserted her for the weekend, and had not even bothered to call her?

"And the beautiful girl has a husband. Well that is just my luck," Dylan feinted a scowl and stomped his foot.

"Yeah, mine too. Well just because I have a husband doesn't mean I can't make new friends," Blair stated. She was so chipper all of a sudden.

"In that case, would you like to dance?" Dylan held out his hand.

"Sure," Blair smiled and took it.

xoxoxoxo

The next morning, Blair got up early. It was Sunday. She wanted to go to Starbucks, get her coffee and croissant and have breakfast at Tiffany's. Just like Audrey.

As she was strolling along, she looked down at her phone. She still hand no messages from her basshole of a husband. She shook her head. Deep inside she wanted to call him, but she wouldn't. He needed to call her.

"Blair?" a male voice called.

"Dylan," Blair smiled at her new friend. "What's up?"

"I'm trying to find my mother a birthday gift. I never know what to buy," Dylan looked down at his feet.

"Do you need help? I am free and I love to shop," Blair offered.

"Yes! Sure, that would be great," Dylan laughed.

The two new friends walked down the street together.

xoxoxoxo

"Thanks for helping me, Blair. My mother is going to love her new cashmere scarf and gloves," Dylan commented.

"Thank you for taking me to lunch and dinner," Blair giggled. "I had the best day."

"Blair, we're friends right?" Dylan asked.

"Yes. When my mother is ready to shoot her next line, I will make sure she calls you," Blair stated and patted her new friend's arm.

"Well, thank you. What I was wondering was, would you get the wrong impression if I asked you to go to my apartment to watch a movie tonight. I am just having so much fun, I don't want it to end," Dylan semi-pleaded.

Blair sighed and took a step back. She smiled, "You understand that I am a married woman. If I do go back to your apartment to watch a movie, all we will be doing is watching a movie. Nothing more."

"Yes. I understand completely," Dylan stated and shook his head.

"Well, okay then," Blair said.

xoxoxoxo

"This is my place," Dylan said.

"Its nice," Blair nodded.

"Here you can put your purse and your shopping bag there," Dylan pointed to a chair.

Blair placed her belongings there.

"Would you like something to drink?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, please." Blair nodded and sat on his couch. When she sat down she took her phone out of her pocket. Still no calls or texts from Chuck. What a surprise! She shook her head and put the phone on her the coffee table.

"Here you go, Blair, glass of champagne," Dylan handed her a glass but noticed she had a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's my husband. He has been gone for two days and has not called me," Blair stated solemnly.

"If your worried then call him," The man shrugged.

"No. I can't do that. He needs to call me," Blair stated strongly. She shifted her position on Dylan's couch.

Sensing Blair's mood, Dylan boldly asked, "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Its seems like that is all we ever do, lately?" Blair shook her head.

"How old are you and your husband, Blair?" Dylan asked.

"Why?" Blair questioned in confusion.

"Just curious," Dylan smiled.

"I'm 25. He's 24," Blair answered. She was still confused by this question.

"How long have you been married?" Dylan asked.

"Five years." Blair answered again.

"My, you were married young," The man commented.

"Well, I knew what I wanted," The young woman said.

"How do you know what made you happy at 20 will keep you happy at 40 when you are already fighting at 25?" The older man chuckled.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Blair asked. She was completely appalled.

"No. I am not laughing at you. I promise," Dylan placed his hand on her knee.

"Dylan, remember what we talked about," Blair warned.

"He is a million miles away. No guilt. Just an evening of fun with no consequences. He is probably doing the same thing with some hooker," Dylan stated and reached his hand from Blair's knee to her mid thigh. Then he bang to rub it up and down her leg and was pleased to here her shutter.

"_Japan. Are you sure he is doing business or is he doing hookers?" Eleanor huffed._

"_You're such a spoiled brat," Chuck scoffed._

Blair became uneasy. Then Dylan reached his hand further up Blair's leg to her upper thigh. He bang to stroke her from side to side then his fingers came down and tickled her inner thighs.

Blair looked at Dylan. She closed her eyes and her breath grew short. Dylan leaned in as was just about to kiss her when...

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" Blair's phone when off.

Blair grabbed her phone from the table.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?"_ Chuck demanded on the other line.

"I'm at a friends house?" Blair panted into her phone.

"_Are you guys playing soccer or something? Why are you out of breath?"_ Chuck snapped.

"No...I..."Blair started to say but was interrupted.

"_It doesn't matter. Look, I'm home. I have been home for the last hour and I want you here too,"_ Chuck stated more calmly this time.

"Okay, I'll be home soon. I'm just up the street," Blair said into her phone.

"You're leaving?" Dylan asked as Blair hung up.

"Yeah, my husband is home. He wants me," Blair told Dylan.

xoxoxoxo

Blair was walking down the street to her penthouse. She carried her purse and Dylan carried her shopping bag.

"Thanks for walking with me. It is dark out," Blair stated.

"Its no problem. About what happened earlier. It was in bad taste. I apologize, and I hope we can be friends," Dylan offered.

"I'd like that," Blair smiled.

The two friends walked slowly to Blair's building. Blair was shocked to see Chuck outside waiting for her. She excepted him to be in their penthouse.

"Chuck," Blair greeted with a half smile.

"Sweetheart," Chuck greeted with his eyes dead on Dylan, "Who are you?"

"Dylan Roberts. Nice to meet you," Dylan held out his hand that was not holding Blair's bag.

Chuck reluctantly shook it with a dark scowl on his face.

"Dylan just lives down the street, Chuck. We met at my mom's party. He is one of her models. I helped pick out a gift for his mother today," Blair explained. She was trying to ease Chuck's mind.

"Well wasn't the helpful," Chuck spoke quietly. "You decided to thank my wife by taking her back to your apartment and then walking her home."

Chuck's innuendo was very clear.

"Thanks for walking me, Dylan," Blair just wanted Chuck away from Dylan as soon as possible. As she reached for her shopping bag, Chuck's hand got in the way.

"I'll take my wife's things, Dylan," Chuck stated with a deadly tone. He practically yanked the bag from Dylan's grasp. Then he grabbed Blair's wrist and practically yanked her into their building.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck sat quietly on his bed and sipped his glass of scotch. He was in his bathrobe with nothing underneath. He had a huge scowl on his face from his meeting with Dylan.

Blair had been taking a shower. She came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, with loose wet hair. She had a lot of time to think in the shower. She shuttered at the thought of what almost happened.

"I didn't like coming home to an empty house, Blair. I was worried when I didn't know where you were," Chuck spoke. He continued to sip his scotch.

"I know the feeling," Blair mocked. He was the one who was always leaving and she was the one who was always home. He thinks he can complain about her not being home one time...

"You weren't completely alone this weekend, were you Blair? You had Dylan to keep you company. You went shopping for his mother," Chuck gave her a fake, mocking, puppy-dog look.

Blair scoffed and stayed silent. She was hot from her shower, so she crossed the room and opened the window.

"Did you sleep with him?" Chuck straight-out asked.

"No," Blair said shortly.

"You sound disappointed," Chuck let out a dry laugh.

"Are you disappointed? You seem so determined about it," Blair snapped.

"You spent the whole day with a guy you just met. You went to his apartment with him. Do you expect me to believe that nothing happened at all? He didn't try anything at all?" Chuck pressed. He wanted an answer.

"Okay, fine. He made a move on me, but nothing happened. Then he apologized for it and is content with just being my friend," Blair explained.

"What kind of move did he make on you?" Chuck questioned as he gulped the rest of his scotch. He walked over to his wife.

"He touched my leg and tried to kiss me," Blair spoke honestly.

"He touched your leg how? Like this?" Chuck stated coolly. He gripped Blair's upper thigh.

"Chuck..." Blair protested and tried to swat his hand away.

"I just want to know how that mother fucker touched what's mine," Chuck hissed in Blair's ear. He gripped her even harder.

"Stop it!" Blair yelled and pushed Chuck away from her. "Why do you even care in the first place? You've made it clear that your business life is more important to you than your married life! You don't want to have sex with me, you don't want kids with me..."

"YES I DO!" Chuck boomed loud enough to make Blair flinch.

Chuck looked down and tried to control his breathing.

"Yes I do," Chuck stated calmly. "I want kids with you. I want sex with you. I want to be married to you. I have been miserable this whole weekend, Blair. When I came home today, I had planned on apologizing, taking you out to dinner, and telling you that I am ready now. I am ready for children. Then I got home, and you weren't here. Dorota told me you were hanging out with some guy..."

Chuck breathed deep. He closed his eyes and prayed for courage.

Chuck shed his robe and stood completely nude before his wife. He walked to her, removed her towel and threw it to the floor. His hands brushed threw her wet hair. He slowly leaned his head down to suck on her neck.

Blair closed her eyes and took in the sensations. She loosely draped her arms around Chuck's waist as he kissed her.

Chuck scooped Blair up bridal style and carried her to the bed, and then joined her for a night of much needed passion.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck and Blair now lied in bed quietly holding each other.

"Do you realize that you may be pregnant right now," Chuck spoke first.

"Yes," Blair smiled.

A couple of silent moments passed.

"I love you," Blair said.

"I love you, too," Chuck kissed her forehead.

* * *

Thoughts? Did you like it? Please review!


	2. Epilogue

This story was supposed to be a one-shot. I aim to please, so I added an epilogue.

There is a Poll on my profile! Please take it!

Also, I am looking for a beta or two! Please send me a message if you are interested! Thanks!

* * *

"Chuck!" Blair screamed at her husband at four in the morning. "I think my water just broke!"

"What?" Chuck exclaimed and jumped out of bed. He ran frantically to his closet and picked up Blair's bag that had been packed for the last month. He threw it over his shoulder. Then he ran to his bed and picked up Blair.

"What are you doing? Put me down, you'll break your back!" Blair yelled.

"No I won't. I am taking you to the hospital!" Chuck insisted. He carried his wife out of their bedroom to their living room.

"Chuck, please! You are still in your underwear. I am still in my nightie. We are both wet, _now_!" Blair panicked. She wanted to dry off and change into her soft pink pajama set she bought to be taken to the hospital in. She wanted Chuck to dry off now as well, change his clothes, and call for their limo.

"Fine, fine." Chuck placed Blair gently on their sofa. "Don't move, Sweetheart. I am going to take care of everything. Chuck turned and ended up nervously tripping over the hospital bag he was carrying.

"Chuuuuck!" Blair whined. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Don't you worry. I am going to take care of you and our babies!"Chuck left the hospital bag on the ground and stumbled back to his bedroom. He almost tripped a second time on the way.

"Please be careful," Blair winced.

The night that Chuck returned from Japan had been exactly nine months ago to the day. That was the special night that the married couple made-up and made love. Afterward, their marriage became stronger than ever. Chuck stopped focusing so much on business. He had most of his meetings through conference calls. When it came time that he did have to go out of town, Blair cleared her schedule and went with him.

About six weeks after their passionate make-up, Blair discovered that she was pregnant. However, having triplets was the last thing either one of them expected. In fact, Chuck fainted in the doctor's office when they found out. They were having one set of identical twin girls and one boy.

"Swe-Sweetheart, Are-Are you okay. Here's a towel. Let me help you change," Chuck stumbled back into their living room in less then two minutes. He was dressed in the sweatsuit that he plays basketball with Nate in. He gently dried Blair's legs and helped her with her loosely fitted pajamas that were cool and comfortable, but covered enough for her to be seen in public.

"Mr. Bass," Chuck's driver entered their penthouse through the elevator. He was pushing a wheel chair.

"Thank you, Gerard," Chuck said. He helped Blair into the wheel chair. Then he knelt in front of her.

"We are about to become parents of three children. I'm scared to death, but I love you," Chuck spoke honestly. He took both of Blair's hands and kissed them.

"I am frightened out of my mind as well; but, I love you too," Blair stated honestly.

xoxoxoxo

"Oh, Chuck, help me!" Blair cried in pain.

Chuck pulled his wife's hair and tied it up on the top of her head. He loosened the ties on her hospital gown. He grabbed one of the fashion magazines that they had packed and began fanning her with it. He held her hand with his free hand.

Just hold on to me, Darling," Chuck tried to sooth.

Blair gripped his hand. She closed her eyes as she felt another contraction coming.

"Ooohhh!" She whimpered and clenched her eyes tight. She held her husband's hand so tight that her nails dug into his skin.

Chuck just ignored it. "Let's breathe, Honey. Remember our Lamaze. Breathe In... Breathe out... in... out... in... out," He coached his wife.

Blair let up on his hand. She softly interlaced their fingers and breathed how he coached.

"Is someone going to give her an epidural before the babies are born?" Chuck barked at their nurse.

"Mr. Bass, I'm sorry, but I cannot do anything without the doctor's consent," the nurse explained to Chuck.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "In... out... in... out," He continued to coach Blair.

"What's going on in here? Is someone having a baby? Or three?" The doctor came through the door and chuckled.

"Can my wife have her epidural now?" Chuck snapped at the doctor.

"No sense of humor today, I see," the doctor commented. "Well, the anesthesiologist will be in soon. Let me check the position of these babies. How are you doing Blair?"

"I'm fine, Linda. I am just in a lot of pain," Blair sobbed out.

"He is going to be in with some pain medicine shortly, Dear," Linda stated. Blair's doctor liked to be on a first name basis with her patients. She found it made everyone more comfortable during delivery.

The doctor put on gloves and lifted Blair's gown. She found that Blair was dilated to about six centimeters. She still had time before she delivered. Linda did an ultrasound, as requested by Blair in previous months, so they could all see positions of the babies.

"It looks like your son will be born first. One of your twins is in the correct position, but the other is sideways. Hopefully, after her brother and sister are born, she will be able to shift so she comes out head first," Linda explained.

"Doctor, I am here to give an epidural," The anesthesiologist announced as he came into Blair's room.

"YES! THANK GOD!" Blair yelled with tears of joy.

The anesthesiologist prepared himself. He took out a needle and drew in the magic serum that Blair had been praying for. After, he flicked the side of his syringe and shot liquid out of the long needle to get rid of air bubbles.

"You are going to inject that thing into my wife?" Chuck said slightly frightened by the sight of the large needle. It made him feel light headed.

"Yes, sir. Right into her spine," the man with the needle stated.

The doctor and nurse helped Blair sit up. The anesthesiologist quickly punctured Chuck's wife with the needle and Chuck nearly fainted at the sight of it. In fact, another nurse who had just entered the room had to help Chuck into a chair. She had to get smelling salts to keep him conscious.

Blair let out a small yelp when the needle went into her back. She was relieved when her pain began to numb.

Several minutes went by.

Chuck was alert now and back at Blair's side. Her contractions were coming faster and closer together.

Blair's nurse checked her, "Linda, she is dilated to ten!"

"Alight Blair, its time to push!" Linda announced. She helped Blair spread her legs wider and sat on a stool between them.

"Haley! Prepare the first blanket. Blanche, be ready with the second!" Linda ordered the baby nurses.

"Alright Blair, push 1, 2, 3, 4! Push 1, 2, 3, 4!" The doctor chanted.

"Baby, you can do this. Breathe in... out..."Chuck coached softly in her ear and he held her up and in position. "Come on, a little more. You're almost there..."

Blair clenched her eyes shut. She listened to the soothing sound of her husband's voice and pushed with all of her might.

"A little more...a little more. There!" Linda caught Blair's first baby. She turned and handed the new baby boy to nurse Haley. "Blair, your son is here. You are doing great. Blanche, get in position."

"He's perfect, Blair. Listen to those lungs?" Chuck kissed her temple as Blair held tightly to his hand.

The room was filled with the sound of a new baby crying.

"Okay Blair. Your first daughter is coming. Its time to push. You're doing a fabulous job. Push!" Linda ordered.

Blair did as she was told and before long her second child came into the world. Blanche quickly took the second baby as Linda was preparing for the third.

"She is perfect too, Sweetheart. We are going to have a choir of child singers, their lungs are so strong," Chuck spoke in his wife's ear.

"Roberta, get into position!" Linda yelled for her third nurse.

The nurse came to Linda's side with a blanket ready.

"Great!" The doctor sighed. She had quickly done another ultrasound to check the position of the third baby. The baby was still breech.

"What is it?" Chuck asked, clearly worried.

"There is no need to be alarmed. This is very common with multiple births. The baby is sideways. She is not flipping head down like she should be." The doctor explained.

"What does that mean?" Chuck demanded. Blair was too out of it to say anything.

"It means I am going to have to push on Blair's abdomen to try and turn the baby. Lets hope it will work," Doctor Linda stated. "Lay her down." Linda pointed to Blair's nurse.

"If it doesn't?" Chuck questioned as he eyes bulged. He helped the nurse lay Blair down.

"Then we will have to do a cesarean. It is in your wife's and daughter's best interest to try it this way first," Linda explained to Chuck.

"Blair. I know you're tired. I am going to need to perform ECV on you. Remember when we talked about that a couple of months ago?" Linda asked Blair.

"Nooo!" Blair sobbed and grabbed on to the collar of Chuck's shirt that was sticking out under his scrubs.

"It's the safest way at this point," Linda insisted. Blair's nurse nodded at Linda and took hold of Blair tightly. The doctor began to push on Blair's stomach.

"OH GOD!" Blair screamed in pain. She continued to cry out loudly as the doctor performed the procedure.

Chuck clasped Blair's hand tightly and nuzzled the skin around her wedding band. He closed his eyes. Tears shot out of the corners of his eyes as he listened to his sweetheart scream.

Linda stopped. She did an ultrasound to monitor the baby. Still no change. She began to push on Blair's stomach again.

It took four separate times, but the procedure finally worked. The baby was turned in the right direction. Chuck and Blair's nurse helped Blair sit up as nurse Roberta got back into position with the receiving blanket.

"Blair! Were almost done. Push! 1, 2, 3, 4, Push!" Linda chanted as she got ready to catch the baby.

"I can't! I'm so tired! I'm so sore!" Blair cried.

"Yes you can. Come on Honey. You can do this. I need you to. The baby needs you to," Chuck whispered as he held her.

"One more big one!" The doctor yelled.

Blair gave it all she had. Her last triplet entered the world.

Blair fell back into Chuck's arms as her second little girl came into the world.

"It's done. You did it. You did it," Chuck said softly as tears trickled down his cheeks. "We're a family, Baby. You made us a family."

"You did too," An exhausted Blair told her husband.

xoxoxoxo

One week later...

Chuck and Blair were in bed with their three healthy newborns. Blair held her youngest that gave her so much trouble in her arms and nursed her. Chuck smiled in appreciation as he held his other two children that had already had their dinner. One on each side of his bare chest.

"How is my little Cornelia, Mommy," Chuck cooed.

Blair looked down at the baby she was currently feeding. "She is beautiful and absolute perfection, Daddy. How is my little Gracie? Does she miss her sissy yet?"

"She is beautiful perfection as well. She always misses her sissy when they are not together. Good thing Brother is keeping her company." Chuck blew Blair a kiss with just his lips.

"_My_ Prince William just loves his sissies so, so much. Just like his sissies love him so much," Blair cooed.

"Just like his mommy and daddy love him so much." Chuck added and he kissed the top of each babies' head.

This had been their nightly routine since they brought the babies' home. Chuck held two, while Blair fed one. As luck would have it, the triplets had not gotten hungry at the same time yet. This time of night was always their favorite time. It was when the five of them were together as a family.

During the day, for the last week, it seemed like every member of the family and every friend came over. Blair got annoyed after awhile with everyone constantly over. She loved the help, but at the same time, she loved her privacy. Chuck, on the other hand, was so giddy to show the babies off. He even invited Dylan over to see them.

"You know, we did pick the perfect names for our perfect children," Blair said. She shifted Cornelia to her other breast.

"I guess all of our bickering paid off," Chuck smirked.

Blair smiled and shook her head.

They had argued for months over what to name the babies. They finally agreed the day their children were born.

They named their son William Charles Bass. William was born first and was also the biggest baby at 5 pounds 4 ounces. Chuck lovingly declared him the leader of the pack. He even sang the famous song to him. Chuck did a little research in the hospital and found that William meant desire to protect. Chuck thought that was a fitting name for his leader of the pack. Blair picked the middle name Charles after her favorite man in the whole world, her husband. Now she has two favorites.

Blair named her middle daughter Grace Eleanor Bass. She named her daughter Grace, because she was so beautiful, soft and graceful. Chuck started calling her Gracie because he thought that she needed a cutesy nickname. Blair yelled at him at first, but then it grew on her. She was the smallest of the three babies weighing 4 pounds 11 ounces at birth. She was always so quiet, and already slept through the night. Her mommy and daddy had to wake her up to feed her. Her middle name was Eleanor because the young parents decided, when they found out they were having identical twin girls, that they were going to name them after their mothers.

Chuck named his youngest daughter Cornelia Lillian Bass. He named her after his wife. She gave her mommy so much trouble when she was born. Chuck already knew he had a little diva on his hands, just like her mommy. She was indeed so much like Blair. She weighed in at 5 pounds 2 ounces. Chuck and Blair both decided that her middle name was going to be Lillian. Neither one of them was fond of Elizabeth Fisher. Chuck considered Lily to be his real mother. Lily cried tears of pride and joy when she heard the news. She kept kissing Chuck on the cheek, it had touched her so much.

Chuck snuggled little William and Gracie closer to him. Blair put Cornelia over her shoulder to burp her.

Chuck started to laugh out of nowhere. Blair raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was just laughing because I can't believe how stupid I was. I can't believe I put off becoming a parent for so long," Chuck admitted.

"Well, you weren't ready. Its better that we waited until you were," Blair said.

"I am so...happy," Chuck laughed again.

Blair smiled, she was happy too, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The birth is based on a true story! I had planned on having Chuck and Blair have twins. I did a little research on multiple births. I read about a woman that this happened too. She had identical twin boys and a girl, but everything about the birth was the same. The girl and first twin boy came out first. The second twin boy was breech. Craziness!

Then I saw this picture and it was all over! I totally had to write about it! I posted the pic to my live journal account!

Did you like it? Tell me what you think! Please, Please review!


End file.
